


The Executioner's Song

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This has been knocking around in my head all day, probably because this is what I wish I could do right now. DO NOT READ if you haven’t watched Episode 10.14 yet.  SPOILERS AHEAD!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Executioner's Song

I sat beside Dean at the kitchen table in the bunker. He raised the coffee cup to his lips and took a sip, staring straight ahead with a dead look in his eyes. His bloodied knuckles made me wince in pain for him. 

Sam turned from pouring himself a cup and said “Dean, you know, what you did back there? It was incredible. If you can do that without losing yourself, then that’s cause for hope, even without a cure.” He sat down and smiled hopefully at Dean.

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean tried to reassure his brother but I could see all over his face that something was very very wrong. Cas walked around the corner and we all turned and looked at him.

“So, where’s the blade?” Dean asked. I cringed, hoping Cas wouldn’t tell him. Why did Dean want to know? That thing didn’t need to be anywhere near him.

“Somewhere safe,” Cas said, in a tone that said, don’t ask any more.

“Good,” Dean nodded. "Well, if you guys will excuse me, I think I’m gonna go sleep for about 4 days.“ He stood up from the table.

Sam smiled and nodded, “Of course.”

Dean walked out of the kitchen, patting Cas on the shoulder. I looked at Sam and the smile was gone.

"How is he?” Cas asked. Sam looked terrified. "Sam?“

"Cas…Dean’s in trouble.” I grabbed Sam’s hand and squeezed it tight. He looked at me and I saw the tears in his eyes. I couldn’t bear to see him so scared and hurt. 

“I’m going to go check on him,” I stood up from the table, touched Cas’s arm, and went after Dean. When I got to his room the door was halfway closed. I looked in and saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door.

“Dean?” I pushed the door open further and walked in.

He looked over his shoulder and said, “Oh, hey (Y/N).”

I walked around the bed and kneeled down in front of him. ”Are you okay?”

“No—not really,” a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Oh Dean,” I stood and enveloped his head in my arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt his body shake as the sobs racked his body.

“He—he said I was going to kill Cas (Y/N).”

“What? Who said that, Cain?”

“Yes. And he said—he said I was going to kill—Sam,” I could barely hear the last word because it was no more than a whisper.

I gasped and knelt back down in front of him, taking his wet face in my hands. ”Now you listen to me. You know that would never happen in a million years.”

“But the Mark—”

“Dean Winchester, you fought Michael and all the angels who wanted you to kill Sam, you didn’t kill Sam when Meg tried to trick you, and you damn sure aren’t going to kill him because Cain said so. You are strong and I know you can beat this.”

He just looked at me, disbelief in his eyes. I sat beside him on the bed and he laid his head in my lap. I rubbed his face, carefully avoiding the cuts and bruises Cain had left and said, “I believe in you Dean, and so do Sam and Cas. You can do this. I know you can.”

We stayed that way until I felt his body relax and he was asleep. I slid my legs out from under his head and grabbed a blanket off the couch in his room and covered him up. I took his boots off and laid his feet up on the bed, trying not to wake him. I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of his room, tears rolling down my face. Sam came around the corner, saw me crying, and walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms. I sobbed into his chest as he rubbed my back, shushing me and telling me everything was going to be all right.


End file.
